OCS WANTED
by OceanBlueSeaEyes
Summary: Read the inside.
1. Introduction and Form

Hey guys! For any of you interested, I have decided to do Warriors OC story. I cant tell you the prophecy yet or anything like that for it has yet to be decided. All I can say is this story focuses on two clans for the time being. At least that is the idea.

Here is the form

Name-

Appearance-

Personality-

History-

Kin-

Mate-

Crush-

Kits-

Clan-

Age-

Rank-

Strengths-

Weaknesses-

If you would like a main character, please tell me. I plan on building with my characters so if any of you want kits or apprentices as a main character, I will gladly accept. If you have any ideas for your characters to add any particular side story to the main idea then tell me and I will consider it. Also if one of your characters is a kit and you would like them to be a medicine cat, please inform me.

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

RiverClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

StarClan

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

* * *

Kittypets/Loners/Rogues

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN


	2. Allegiances

**First review! =D Thank you The Blazing Wish. Don't forget if you have any ideas of what you want for your character during the main plot, tell me and I will try and fit it in somewhere.**

* * *

ALLEGIANCES

RiverClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Wildfang - dark grey tom with black splotches and blue eyes

Dapplecloud - white and grey she-cat with green eyes

Emberstorm - dark ginger tom with white paws and golden-like amber eyes

Rainfeather - light grey she-cat with silver speckles and green eyes

Darkflight - black tom with light grey freckles and amber eyes

Ravenfrost - black she-cat with a white muzzle

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Apprentices:

Queens:

Kits:

Elders:

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Foxfur - dark ginger tom with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentices:

Icepaw - handsome light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinpaw - red, brown, and white she-cat with amber eyes

Russetpaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Mistpelt - silver and white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Foxfur's kits: Silverkit and Berrykit)

Kits:

Silverkit - pale tabby she-kit with green eyes

Berrykit - pretty calico she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Dawnstar - large, muscular, fawn colored she-cat with light blue eyes

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Acornfrost - small, lithe light brown she-cat with one white hind paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Warriors:

Flamefoot - big dark grey tom with dark ginger paws and amber eyes

Streamfoot - blue gray tome with white paws, black tipped ears, and a long black stipe from his head to tail

Sunstripe - ginger she-cat with a lighter chest and underbelly, white paws, and a darker ginger stripe down her back

Apprentices:

Daisypaw - cream long-furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

Fawnpaw - long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Shadepaw - short haired pale brown she-cat with dark brown stripes on her legs, paws, ears, and tail

Boulderpaw - mottled, speckled grey tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Cherryheart - a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest, paws, tipped ears, and tail (mother to Streamfoot's kits: Leafkit, Firekit, Ravenkit), and Thunderkit

Kits:

Leafkit - white she-kit with orange and black tortoiseshell spots, black tipped ears, striped black and orange tail, and green eyes

Firekit - black tom with ginger streaks, white tipped ears, tail, paws, and green eyes

Ravenkit - black she-cat with a white chest, ears, paws, and tipped tail

Thunderkit - ginger she-cat with darker splotches, white paws, tipped ears, and amber eyes

Elders:

Rabbitspot - small grey tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Darkpelt - ragged black tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

StarClan

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

* * *

Kittypets/Loners/Rogues

Dandelion - small, bright yellow she-cat, leaf green eyes, white underbelly and tail

Duke - large, dark brown tabby tom and hard green eyes

Smoky - ragged smokey grey tom with amber eyes

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN


	3. AN

**Hey guys! So I have decided on my idea for the** **story. I will be focusing on all four clans and from each clan, two have been chosen. Prophecy is still a mystery.**

 **RiverClan is covered thanks to The Blazing Wish and Robotkitty5848**

 **ThunderClan is covered thanks to LeafOfTheBlueFlame and Animal4Life**

 **ShadowClan has one thanks to Featherfall's Lullaby**

 **WindClan has one thanks to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan**

 **I need two more main characters! One for WindClan and one for ShadowClan.**

 **Doesn't mean I will push all your characters to the said. I will give every character some important role to have in this.**

 **Remember no part is too small =D**


End file.
